戒断反应
by rnatsui
Summary: —佐助，你真的觉得这样好吗？ —你知道我离不开你，你也离不开我。 —等你决定了告诉我。


【鸣佐】戒断反应

1

本来就应该是很普通的事，普通到，像喝水吃饭，甚至像呼吸眨眼。

佐助靠在天台护栏上看书，那颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋枕在他的大腿上，脸贴着他的小腹，灼热的呼吸让他感觉像怀里抱着一个暖炉，在天气转凉的初秋显得无比舒适。

"佐助，上课了吗？"

"还有不到十分钟，喂，口水不要弄在我衣服上！"

鸣人揉着惺忪的睡眼想坐起来，却被佐助手里硬邦邦的书脊正敲在头上，"我哪有！不要诬陷我！"

"在你有这个打算之前警告你。"

鸣人闻言，重重地把上半身倒回他腿上以示抗议。

佐助也不恼，只是自顾自地收拾好便当盒和书包，"吊车尾的别装死，走了。"

"不想走..."

"别闹，"佐助被他一副赖床懒猫的样子逗笑了，俯身轻吻了一下他的额头，"那你迟到被留堂别怪我。"

没错，一切都普通极了，佐助从来不觉得这有什么不正常，鸣人只有他，他也只有鸣人。

2

佐助记不清他们是从什么时候开始如此依赖彼此的体温，没有了拥抱之类的亲密接触就总觉得哪里不对劲。

但故事需要开端，硬要找个起始点的话大概就是6岁那年。那天佐助站在教学楼门口，阴沉沉的天空和倾泻而下的大雨让人心烦意乱，尤其是，让没带伞的人...

"你没带伞？"鸣人脱下外套顶在头上，作势要往雨里冲，"你家人不来接你吗？"

"不知道..."

眼看着要七点了，雨却越下越大，没有半分要停的意思。

鸣人把外套从头上扯下来，转身坐在台阶上，"那我陪你等一会吧。"

佐助很是诧异，他自认为和眼前的男孩并没有熟到这种地步，他们之间从未讲过"喂吊车尾的，作业就差你一个了"、"不会写就是不会写啊..."以外的台词。

鸣人是个孤儿，因为事故父母双亡的他只好投奔远亲，然而不知道那个是他什么人的亲戚却总在环球旅行，留些钱就把鸣人一个人扔在狭小的出租屋里。

佐助只知道这么多，但这么多就够了，足够让他了解鸣人和他是一样的孩子，孤独，渴望着什么人能把目光停留在自己身上。

家人从来不愿意把时间花在他的事情上，每天都在忙着忙不完的工作，更重要的是，和天才的哥哥相比，他们觉得他一无是处，哪怕他一直在努力做一个好孩子。

"我自己等就好了，你回去吧。"天色不知什么时候已经彻底暗了下来，湿冷的空气让佐助感觉有些难受。

"老师都回去了，不知道哪里可以借到电话啊我说..."

"不用，我自己回去。"

"可是雨还是很大啊..."鸣人回头看了看佐助，黑发男孩抱着手臂，单薄的肩膀止不住地颤抖，"喂，佐助你没事吧..."

"我回家了，明天见。"佐助把书包顶在头上，跑下台阶。然而才跑了没多远，一件暖烘烘的外套就盖在了他的身上。

"开什么玩笑，你现在这样，在跑到家之前绝对会晕倒啊我说！"鸣人紧紧揽住他，"很冷吗？你脸好红是不是发烧了？"

佐助一路上都一言不发，问不出他住在哪的鸣人只好把他带回自己家。去厨房刚泡好杯面，鸣人就看见佐助躺在沙发上，湿漉漉的衣服还沾在身上。

鸣人连自己都不会照顾更不要说照顾别人，果不其然，没及时换掉湿衣服的佐助半夜就发起了烧，双颊通红，额头上渗着汗珠，却依旧冷得发抖。

"冷..."

不知所措的鸣人只好裹紧了被子，把佐助抱在怀里。

等到第二天早上，佐助的家人才终于急坏了四处找他。昏昏沉沉的他不记得后来是怎么被送去医院，怎么回到家，只记得鸣人抱着他，只记得尽管一直在头疼，那一晚他还是睡得格外安心。

3

应该就是从那以后，他们两个总是黏在一起，佐助开始越来越贪恋鸣人身上的温度。这种亲近无比自然，自然到对他而言，早就成为了普通的日常。

对鸣人而言，也是如此。

"你又没带外套吗我说？"鸣人看着桌子对面的佐助又揉了揉红红的鼻尖。

"忘了...没事，不冷。"

"那么凉，你一到这个季节就感冒，为什么不长记性！"

鸣人的手掌摩擦着他短袖下露出的手臂，不知道是学习太投入还是怎么回事，刚才明明完全没感觉，现在挨着鸣人温热的手倒是觉得冷了起来。

"阿嚏—"

"你是白痴吗！"

这是我平时的台词！佐助还没来得及抗议，鸣人就已经走到他身后把制服外套披在他肩上。

还少了点什么。佐助攥着外套，有些焦躁不安地转着圆珠笔。

"诶，你已经写到这里了！那前面的借我抄啊。"

"自己写！"佐助推了推靠在自己肩上的鸣人。

"小佐助太无情了我说..."

鸣人站直了身子朝自己的位置上走去，忽然又想起什么似的，回到佐助身边从背后环抱住他。"今天早点回家吧，不然又要生病。"

"哪那么容易..."佐助自认不是体质差的那一类人，其实长大之后除了伤风感冒之类的小毛病，生病的次数屈指可数。

但如果这是个理由的话...其实他们之间已经不需要什么理由了。

佐助蹭了蹭鸣人的脸颊："等我写完这道题就走。"

啪—

鸣人应声回头，一个系着一年级领结的学妹看着她们，怀里抱着的书一半都洒落在地上。

"漩涡前辈...和宇智波前辈...原来是那种关系吗..."

那种关系？佐助大脑当机了一秒。

鸣人飞快地放开了他，整理着披在他肩上的外套。"我们只是朋友啊我说，图书馆有点冷，佐助没带外套。"

好歹把学妹打发走了，鸣人咬着笔杆继续研究题目，好像刚才的插曲从来没有发生过。

他和鸣人的事情本来就与别人无关。

佐助强迫自己忘记刚在鸣人放开他的时候，他心中一闪而过的焦躁。

4

"你们听说没有？宇智波是gay啊。"

"真的假的？难怪那些天天缠着他的女生他一个都看不上。"

佐助关上柜子，仿佛那些议论声都是耳旁风。但他们仿佛是故意想让他听到一样，声音越来越大，话题也越来越不堪入耳。

"啧啧，你们别说，他长得还挺好看的。"

"又白腰又细，不知道操起来怎么样。"

"你不会也有这种癖好吧。"

"怎么会...我又不是漩涡鸣人那个变态。"

"你不说我都忘了，我之前天天看见他们两个抱在一块。"

佐助捏了捏拳头，心中是难以压抑的怒火，但这不是他一个人的事，如果因为他让鸣人惹上更多麻烦就不好了，于是佐助最终还是一言不发地回到了教室。

他和鸣人在别人眼里不正常吗？稍稍冷静之后的佐助忽然意识到。

鸣人说他们是朋友，他也懒得去思考到底是什么，恋人那种感情不知道是什么样也不知道有没有，毕竟佐助很长一段时间都觉得自己是无性恋。

但是，从小时候开始他们之间那些像习惯一样的肢体接触，怎么也改不掉，他喜欢那种亲近的感觉，被鸣人抱在怀里，或者两个人靠在一起的时候，总是觉得无比安心。

从习惯，到依赖...佐助第一次问自己，这是不正常的吗？

5

仔细想了想除了拥抱，还有偶尔亲亲脸颊这种，他们也没干过什么出格的事情。

不过似乎有那么放纵过一次。

佐助记得那是刚刚考上高中的时候，漫长的假期本来应该是学生时代最好的礼物，但是燥热的天气却把人困在家里，让人完全不想出门。

鸣人叹了口气把手柄扔在地毯上，看着窗外被晒蔫了的花藤。

"好无聊啊我说...你在看什么？"鸣人说着便凑到佐助身边。

佐助没有回答，只是顺势靠在他肩上，视线依旧停留在书页之间。

"哇，色情小说吗！"

"才不是！小说里有性描写不是很正常的吗，很多外国人写的..."佐助没好气地用胳膊肘撞了撞他的胸口。

"反正我看到那么多字就头疼..."鸣人小声嘟囔道，忽然又想起什么，凑到佐助耳边，"佐助，你有没有自己弄过？"

"哈？"

"这样..."鸣人的手从他的肩膀一路向下，划过胸前、小腹，最终停留在他两腿之间，绕着敏感的位置打转，"弄这里..."

忽然反应过来的佐助涨红着脸狠狠推开他，而鸣人依旧不依不饶地在他身上动手动脚，攻击着腰侧，惹得佐助惊叫着挣扎起来，"别闹了！痒...啊！"

鸣人的动作顿了一下，终于得到喘息机会的佐助嗔怒地看着他，双颊绯红，眼角挂着泪珠。这幅可怜楚楚的样子让鸣人鬼使神差地朝他凑过去，轻柔地啄了啄他的嘴唇，这样的亲吻不是第一次了，以前也因为各种理由这样做过。

但这次总觉得有些不一样，仿佛受到蛊惑似的，鸣人吮吸着佐助柔软的下唇，宽大的手掌捧着他的脸颊，趁着佐助呼吸的空档把舌头探了进去。如此热情的吻是佐助不曾经历过的，想挣脱鸣人的束缚，却浑身使不上力气。

"佐助已经有反应了…"鸣人拉下他的底裤握住已经半硬的性器，比平日低沉的声音在他耳边响起，伴随着灼热的吐息。

佐助觉得一种奇妙的感觉在小腹盘旋，而后扩散到四肢百骸，让他忍不住颤抖。当鸣人的手开始上下撸动时，佐助像只被踩到尾巴的猫一样惊呼出声，"别碰…啊…"和平时完全不同的甜腻声音让佐助自己都不敢相信，只好紧紧咬住下唇，好让自己不再发出奇怪的呻吟。

但鸣人仿佛找到了趁手的玩具，贴心地抚弄着每一个让佐助颤抖的敏感点，"佐助，放松…"

被快感淹没的佐助把脸埋进鸣人的颈窝，熟悉的体温还有身下的触感让他头昏脑胀，却又舒服得浑身每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要更多。佐助小心翼翼地拉开鸣人的裤子，刚摸到他灼热的性器便红着脸缩回指尖，鸣人拉住他的手，"帮我…"

"我…不会…"

"动一下手…唔…"

鸣人低喘着，沉浸在欲望中的表情让佐助似乎受到了鼓励，学着对方的动作抚慰着手中又胀了一圈的东西。

快感累积到顶点时，佐助脑海中一片白光闪过，说不上是什么样的感觉，但是，比起普通的拥抱、亲吻，更让他安心，从那以后，无论何时有过关于情欲的念头，脑海里就只剩下了鸣人的脸，还有他低沉而性感的喘息声。

虽然之后几乎没有再做过这样的事了，但如今的佐助却不禁问自己，这是正常的吗？

显然不正常，不是某种行为的问题，而是，被这种行为包裹起来的，他长久以来对鸣人的依赖。

6

佐助试图寻找"普通朋友"和他们之间的区别，试图和鸣人保持距离，然而他懊恼地发现这并非易事。鸣人还是老样子，传遍了全年级的流言蜚语他却好像从没听到过，休息时间依旧凑到他身边一起分享午餐，然后自顾自地靠着他的肩膀午睡。

"你没听到他们在说什么吗？"佐助犹豫了一下，问道。

不知道鸣人是不是睡着了，回应他的只有平稳的呼吸声。佐助叹了口气，侧过头也靠在他身上，能嗅到熟悉的洗发香波的味道，如果真的要分开，他能做到吗？鸣人能做到吗？

"如果他们真的伤害你，我不会放过他们。"鸣人握着佐助的手，声音不大，却足够把每一个都清楚地送进佐助耳中。

佐助一怔，尽管告诉自己要摆脱这一切，但此时此刻，他却如此想要拥抱眼前的人，"可是…他们说得对，我们这样…"

"我们怎么了？"鸣人坐直了身体，按着佐助的肩膀，强迫他看向自己。

刚对上那双蓝色的眼睛，佐助就觉得喉咙哽住了一般说不出话，"普通的朋友，不会像我们这样。"他犹豫了一下，躲开鸣人的实现。

鸣人沉默了一会，捏在佐助肩膀的手加重了力道，最后却又松开。

"所以，收敛一点吧…"佐助捡起地上的背包朝天台厚重的铁门走去，"把奇怪的习惯都改掉。"

"喂！"鸣人上前揪住他的衣服，衬衫袖口的纽扣在拉扯之间掉落在地，"别人说什么对你来说真的这么重要吗？"

"不是！"佐助用力挥开他的手，堆积在心口的烦躁让他忍不住想大喊出声，"他们说什么都无所谓，但是，你难道不觉得我们之间真的不正常吗！你也说过我们只是朋友，朋友之间这样…"

鸣人没有说话，只是盯着他，灼热的视线让佐助有种身体要被烧穿的错觉。

"总之，我们需要时间冷静一下。"

"等一下，"鸣人的声音在身后响起，制服外套准确地落在他头上，"拿着吧，放学放在我的柜子里就行。"

7

佐助在心里默数着，像是远古人在石壁上刻下一道又一道痕迹，数着日月交替，时间更迭，还用不到度日如年这种字眼，甚至用不到痛苦或是其他什么，只是仿佛少了些什么，还有莫名的空虚。

鸣人坐在教室最后一排靠窗的角落，不知道是不是为了偷懒方便，佐助偶尔回头看他，都好像有某种奇怪的感应，总能对上那双蓝色眼睛。鸣人也在看着他，佐助窘迫地回头，强迫自己集中在课本和老师的声音里。

这种感觉糟糕极了。佐助在笔记本上画下凌乱的线条，当习以为常的事忽然离开了生活，每个人都或多或少会觉得恐慌，他深吸了口气，告诉自己没有什么好担心的，一切都会恢复原状，回到正常的轨道。

但什么才是正常？他不知道自己是否在回避这个问题。

鸣人没有跟他说过话，整整一个星期了，他和平时一样，上课睡觉，下课和朋友打球，然后独自一人回家。佐助因此而感到愤怒，鸣人平静的态度刺痛着他的心脏—他应该和我一样，不能只有我一个人如此焦躁不安—显然，这并不是什么高尚的想法，像是小学生的嫉妒，像是无理取闹。

秋天已经来了，佐助回家的路上能看到散落在南贺川河面上的树叶，深绿里混杂着浅浅的黄色，轻柔的风里带着凉意，提醒人们严寒正在赶来的路上。

佐助很怕冷，他不是体质弱的那一类，他只是单纯地讨厌着那种感觉，皮肤暴露在冷空气中，像被针扎一样疼痛，尤其是加上下雨的时候…天哪！一团团深色的圆点在地上晕开，水珠打在他单薄的制服衬衫上，糟糕的巧合总是昭示着坏运气。

"不是吧我说！我可没带伞！"

"快跑吧，看样子一会就要下大了。"

熟悉的声音让佐助停下了脚步，他正要回头，就看到鸣人和球队的朋友从他身边跑过，一个一个的雨点变成细细密密的雨丝，佐助咒骂着把外套顶在头上朝家的方向飞奔，假装没有在意鸣人经过他身边时，连一个眼神都未曾在他身上停留。

8

佐助从灶台上拎起开水壶，从柜子里翻出不知道什么时候买的奶茶粉，他向来不喜欢这种甜得发腻的饮料，但些许糖分和厚厚的毯子此刻让他分外安心。

换掉湿衣服后身体渐渐暖和了起来，佐助无法控制地回忆起以前的日子，但显而易见的是，鸣人也许并不怀念。他们已经长大了，都不是以前渴求着爱的孩子，也不像以前那样只拥有彼此。

这个世界上没有谁是离开了谁就活不下去的，听上去可能有些残酷。

总有一天他也会和鸣人一样，克服像戒断反应一样的胡思乱想，到那时候，不知道他们见面还会不会打招呼，也可能他们不适合做朋友，毕竟在所有人看来都是如此。

重重的敲门声像是要把它砸坏，佐助握紧玄关的棒球棍，小心翼翼地打开门。

"鸣人？"

鸣人浑身湿透地站在门口，狼狈的样子让他想起小时候家里养过的那只金毛犬，但鸣人的眼神却暗得让他看不清楚，甚至有些惧怕。

"你怎么没回家？"佐助把他拉进来，用挂在脖子上的毛巾替他擦头发。

鸣人一言不发，只是盯着他，那双蓝眼睛此刻好像暴风雨前的海面。

"快去洗澡，你这样会感冒。"佐助推搡着他朝浴室走去。

鸣人忽然攥住他的手腕把他拉进怀里，力道大得仿佛要将他揉碎，"佐助…"鸣人吻着他的脖颈，轻咬着那处柔软的皮肤。

"放开我…鸣人！"佐助挣扎着想推开他，但鸣人的手臂固定在他腰间纹丝不动，让他有种要永远被这样囚禁起来的错觉，"放开！"

仿佛被他的声音激怒了一般，鸣人堵住佐助的唇，狠狠地吻着，直到佐助靠在他怀里大口喘着气，"收起你那套歪理，佐助。"

"你疯了吗白痴！"

"明明是你疯了！"鸣人不由分说地抱起他，大步走进客厅，把他扔在沙发上。

"你干什么！"

佐助正要抗议，就被压制得动弹不得，鸣人拽开他的睡衣，从脖子一路吻到胸口，大片皮肤暴露在空气中让他有些不知所措。但鸣人似乎什么都听不进去，愈发得寸进尺地含住他的乳尖吮吸啃咬。

"你到底要干什么！"佐助忍无可忍地用膝盖顶着他的小腹，终于把他推到地上。

鸣人刚才是想做什么？强暴他吗？佐助一头雾水地皱起眉头。也许是刚才用的力气太大，鸣人伏在地上好一会才站起来，佐助正想说些什么，却看见他眼眶红红的，只好把所有的话都咽回肚子里。

"佐助，"鸣人抱住他，和刚才强硬的态度完全不同，只是虚虚地揽着他的肩背，像在征求同意，"我很想你…"

还能说什么呢？佐助缓缓把手搭在他的头上，轻轻抚摸着他湿漉漉的头发。

后来鸣人终于听话地去浴室洗了澡，换上干燥的睡衣，他们就这样靠在一起，坐在沙发上看着无聊的电视综艺，直到因为困倦合上眼睛，都没有再说一句话。

9

那天佐助醒来的时候是躺在床上，被子裹得严严实实，鸣人不知道什么时候已经离开了，连带着阳台上还没干透的那套制服。

佐助算是习惯了自己上学，和以前不一样的是，他记得在包里装上外套，记得不要做过量的便当，记得带上雨伞。不久前的插曲对于他们而言仿佛从来没有发生过，不知道鸣人在想什么，反正，他在努力让自己想不起来。

以前三天两头翘班的弓道部，佐助终于一天不落地去打卡，这让同级的几个人惊得说不出话，香燐甚至让水月来问他是不是哪里不舒服，真是的，哪有人不舒服的时候会来参加训练？佐助有些哭笑不得。

可能是已经习惯了佐助的反常，当他提出要一起回家的时候水月丝毫没有觉得惊讶，只是拿好书包跟在他身后。

"你和漩涡鸣人吵架了？"水月到底还是没有忍住好奇心。

"没有。"

"那是怎么回事，你们之前不是成天在一起吗？"

佐助顿了顿，"他有他的朋友圈子，他喜欢的那些我又不喜欢。"

"哈？"水月皱着眉，仿佛听到了天底下最荒唐的事，"这么点小事就能分手？"

"分手？"

"我还以为是因为那群恐同的脑残，"水月拍了拍他的肩膀，"反正你觉得自在就行，我之前也挺好奇你和那个鸣人为什么能凑在一块。"

佐助没听明白他在说什么，只是木然地点了点头。和水月在一起的时候很舒服，他总是知道该在什么时候说些什么缓解尴尬，什么时候适可而止地停下，佐助不用太过拘束，也不用试图掩饰什么。

"明天弓道部二年级要去比赛，部长说其他人去加油，你去吗？"

"再说吧…"佐助对集体活动实在是投入不起来。

"嗯，那你明天决定了告诉我，不去的话我跟部长编点理由替他混过去。"

"谢谢，明天见。"

等你决定了告诉我。佐助开门的手停滞了一下，好像还有谁在等着他的答案。

10

—佐助，你真的觉得这样好吗？

—你知道我离不开你，你也离不开我。

—等你决定了告诉我。

佐助想起被他刻意忽略的东西，那天晚上鸣人还是忍不住问他，小心翼翼的语气，让人不忍心给他他不想要的答案。

可是鸣人想要什么答案呢？佐助不知道，他甚至不知道自己想要什么答案。

是啊，这样真的好吗？他想起被鸣人拥抱着的时候，比他略高的体温总是舒服得让他想一辈子就这样下去。改掉一些习惯和养成它们一样容易，但改掉另一些，却像要将融进血脉的一部分连根拔起。

11

又是下大雨的一天，秋天的雨说来就来，天气变脸比翻书还快。

佐助刚把胳膊伸出被子就倒吸了一口凉气，重新缩回去，但是学还是要上，不起床的权利只属于休息日。

他飞快地换好衣服，把昨晚准备好的食材倒进锅里。昨天超市搞活动，操心惯了柴米油盐的人无法抵抗打折的诱惑，于是就多买了平时一倍的分量，直到头脑冷静下来，才反应过来买的都是些保质期极短的东西。

算了，干脆都做好带去学校分掉吧。

"佐助。"鸣人撑着伞站在他门口，看见他手里大份的便当盒眼里透出一丝欣喜。

"对不起…"我什么都还没想好。佐助叹了口气走到鸣人的伞下，已经多久没有这样一起去上学了，才不到一个月，但已经久到好像是上辈子的事情。

佐助一路低着头，死死盯着地上溅起的水花。好在鸣人也没有多说什么，只是自顾自地抱怨着月考反人类的范围，还有划重点划了整本书的老师。就这样，很好，一切都很好，恰到好处的话题，恰到好处的距离，再正常不过了。

还有一个街区就是学校，佐助终于松了口气，但鸣人却在他身后停了下来。

"佐助，我不知道你到底在胡思乱想些什么，"他的神情是和平时不一样的严肃，"如果你非要觉得我'不正常'或者'变态'什么的也无所谓，反正我做不到和你分开，真的做不到。"

鸣人，你明明知道我也做不到。佐助闭上眼睛，有些绝望地想到。

"我喜欢你，随便你怎么想。"

这段时间以来，佐助第一次像现在一样问自己，想和鸣人在一起到底有什么不正常，喜欢鸣人到底有什么不正常？

从最开始，在他最需要陪伴的时候，身边就只有鸣人了，没有人明白这种感受，连他的亲人都不懂，那些只凭一张嘴一双耳朵道听途说的人又懂什么？

就这样吧。佐助紧紧抱着鸣人，伞因为鸣人过于惊讶而落在地上。雨依然很大，水珠顺着鸣人的发梢流进佐助的领口，滴在锁骨上，寒气像针一样刺进身体。

今天真冷啊，所以，一点都不想放开眼前这个人。

12

"好撑。"鸣人躺在地上揉了揉肚子。

天晴得很快，一团一团的云和颜悦色，让人想不到几个小时前它们凶神恶煞的样子。佐助收好饭盒，躺在他身边，满满两层的食物都被吃得一干二净，"你几岁了？给多少就吃多少，不知道吃饱了就停下吗？"

"因为好吃啊，而且一到这种季节就不由自主想吃很多。"鸣人往他身边凑了凑，让两人肩膀挨在一起，"不行了，下午不想上课。"

"那你就在这躺着吧，"佐助忍不住笑出声，"只要胆子大，天天寒暑假。"

"早上没有感冒吧我说？"鸣人捏了捏他还有点潮湿的发尾。

佐助摇了摇头，手臂遮住眼前过强的光。鸣人拉着他的手让他侧过身面朝自己，另一条手臂环上他的腰。佐助任由他抱着，像只慵懒的猫一样下意识朝他怀里拱了拱。

"晚上一起去吃拉面？"

"你他妈中午刚吃饱就想着晚上吃什么？"佐助无奈地按了按他的肚子。

"就是觉得应该是值得庆祝的事。"

"也对…"

希望晚上不要再下雨，湿淋淋得真的很烦，尽管现在摆脱了戒断反应，他已经不讨厌雨天了。


End file.
